Forever to Me
by 7x7chan
Summary: Sirius finds himself wondering over his death in 'the other world'. when he sees images from Remus transforming to his werewolf state, he can't bear to just watch anymore...


Thank you al for reviewing! And *thanks* to the person who DELETED my Is Harry On the Set? Just because it featured the actors and not the characters. (( if you want that story, tell in your review and I'll e-mail it)  
  
Anyhow, this is a new fanfic by moi, it's not brilliant like the song is. The song is by a great band, The Brilliant Green. The song's called 'Forever to me'. This is my longest songfic, but I won't put it up in chapters, just in once.  
  
r/r please! Ootp spoilers.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
FOREVER TO ME - Nanja  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Remus Lupin rested his head on his hands. He was sitting at his desk, in front of an open window. He didn't really enjoy himself sitting there, but he had to. He couldn't help the ministry at this time of the month; the time it would be full moon.  
  
It seemed there was no full moon, not yet. The sky was dark though, but without stars. There were a lot of clouds. Lupin stared in the distance. He was so close, yet so far from what he wanted to reach in his life.  
  
*There's no single star,...*  
  
Everything he had dreamed of, somehow, turned out to be a failure. Though he worked in the order, he didn't feel like he really belonged there. It was as if everything was a bit vague. His whole life had been vague. And he missed his friends more than ever.  
  
*only clouds beside me,...*  
  
and then there was his other side. The side of a werewolf. Like he liked that. Everyone always assumed he could live with the thought he'd turn into a flesh-eating monster every month. Every time he wanted to reach something, that had been in his way.  
  
*like standing in the wind,...*  
  
Slowly the moon made her way trough the clouds. Lupin felt how something inside his body slowly wanted to break out, gasping for breath, he reached for his wand. Luckily he knew a charm that would ease the pain.  
  
*Now I have magic words,...*  
  
He ran outside. He knew it would be better to stay inside, but the sudden urge to look up at the moon just made it impossible.  
  
He wished Snape would still make him potions to stop the whole procedure, but it was such a long work to do so every month. Snape would only make him potions if it was an important evening. This evening wasn't important. It was about a week after Sirius died, so Voldemort would not attack within a view weeks, so Dumbledore predicted. Once again he looked up at the moon. The night sky was beautiful. The clouds had disappeared a bit.  
  
*It's so beautiful, the lonely night...*  
  
Before his transformation would actually begin, he saw pieces from his past. He saw his friends. He saw James, he saw Peter and he saw Sirius. Sirius... he missed him. Since he finally found his friend back, he just couldn't miss him. He and Sirius had been so much closer after the Peter incident. Though Sirius had been running to every single place on the earth, he always stayed in touch. In touch...  
  
*Be near me...*  
  
God, if he had known he would grow that close with Sirius, he'd be more prepared. He would've done anything to protect him. Anything. It seemed so hopeless... but he wished he could just talk with him. If he just could... he shook his head as he slowly felt his body grow. He always had believed he would never find someone like Sirius. His best friend... and sometimes more. He never believed, but tonight he did. He believed Sirius was the one for him. But it was impossible now.  
  
*I believed in love tonight*  
  
This night his transformation was going slower than ever before. He never experienced it this way. But then again, it was the first time since probably a half-year.  
  
Somewhere, at a place, Sirius was lying. It was dark, but he could see. He was dead. He knew it and he cursed every obstacle in his reach. He never planned to die. If he had, he would've informed Harry properly. Like he ever did things properly. He never ever even once considered learning manners. But it didn't matter now. At the place he was, he didn't need manners.  
  
As his eyes trailed off to the floor of the place where he was, he could see it change immediately. The floor showed Harry, laughing with his two friends. Sirius had looked at the floor many times. It showed the person he wanted to see. It looked like Harry was quite happy. Sirius liked Harry being happy. He deserved it. His mind trailed off and suddenly the floor changed. The scene now shaping was a bit more mysterious scene. Sirius watched a heavily breathing Remus Lupin, sitting on his knees, eyes focused on the moon. Sirius growled. He knew it was that time of the month, but he thought Snape would've made the antidote. He hated watching Lupin change. But he loved watching Lupin. His heart skipped a beat at the thought of him and Lupin.  
  
*My hear is crying out for you, you're forever to me*  
  
What was he doing? Where was he anyway? Was this the place he wanted to go after he died? Dumbledore had told him, many, many years ago, that Wizards and Witches would end up in a place that they found comfortable. It would be like living, only... death and alone. And Sirius hated to be alone. Alone with his misery, with his feelings. He never really faced his feelings. He only was sure about one feeling. A feeling he needed to share with the person on the floor beneath him. He would do just anything to talk to Lupin again. If just even for once.  
  
*I want to tell you, abandoning these wings, tell these words of love to you,...*  
  
He closed his eyes, looking at the floor hurt. His heart was feeling so empty. Empty, except for one feeling.  
  
*You're forever to me,...*  
  
Lupin cursed the moon. If even the night could not bring him peace, what would? He felt how his hands turned into claws. He didn't want to. So he closed his eyes, like it would make any difference.  
  
*I'm even hated by the moon, if you can't turn your head from the curse, you close your eyes,...*  
  
Sirius wanted to turn off his thoughts, but suddenly something struck him. Wasn't there such a thing as being a ghost? He sat up and rubbed his head. Of course! He could visit Lupin as a ghost! But immediately his thoughts run dry. Lupin would probably go insane, but somewhere in his heart he knew he had to. He had to see Lupin. He had to see him now. It was the quickest decision he ever made in his life (or actually, death) when he prepared himself to dive into the world,...  
  
*I don't sleep, I look down upon the town,... If I dive down, I'll meet you*  
  
Shaking off every hesitation, he whispered a sentence. The sentence just came from somewhere. He just knew this sentence would make him a ghost. He entered the real world again with a bit of relief.  
  
When he opened his eyes, he didn't feel like a ghost. Though he was floating in the air, above a street. A street he knew; it was the place where Lupin lived. He looked at his hands. Long, black nails in sharp shape were suddenly on his hands. He looked at what he was wearing. He was wearing a black robe and two huge black wings were attached to his back. His breathing stopped. He wasn't a ghost.  
  
he was a fallen angel...  
  
*so baby for you, a fallen angel who fell in love with you*  
  
At the same time, Lupin felt his transformation was complete. He was once again the monster he hated. The beast that killed. He sniffed in the air and followed the scent he just noticed,...  
  
Sirius landed on the solid ground. It felt like heaven under his feet. He had never been a real dead man, he had become an angel.and he was back on earth. The huge wings on his back slowly faded, like they had never been there in the first place. With a deep breath he walked towards the place where he had seen Lupin.  
  
*I want to tell you, abandoning my wings,..*  
  
Lupin was breathing heavily. Something was different. It seemed as if his body couldn't take the sudden switch between human and animal. He fainted.  
  
Sirius walked inside the house of Lupin. Of course it was empty, he had seen him outside, in his back yard. He moved over to the desk. On it was a paper, with the words 'You're forever to me,..' and his heart skipped a beat. He had to find him soon. His eyes trailed off towards the sky he could see from the window. Once it was without stars, now it was filled with about a million... he shook his head. He had to find Lupin.  
  
*the rain of stars, hanging in the night sky,...*  
  
Hurrying outside, Sirius almost knocked over a statue near the door. He had to find him! His urge to tell Lupin that he loved him was stronger than ever. Quickly searching the garden, he changed into his dog-shape. He could smell him,...  
  
He followed the scent of the werewolf and saw him lying on the ground.  
  
Sirius changed back into human and ran over to the fainted werewolf. He gently carried the body back to the house.  
  
The next day, Lupin woke up in his human shape. His eyes switched from left to right. Someone was in his room, sitting behind his desk...  
  
Lupin's eyes grew wide at the sight of Sirius, who had a pleasant grin on his face.  
  
"How? I mean? SIRIUS!" Lupin couldn't control himself from screaming out the name of the person he longed for so long. Sirius stood up and kneeled beside the bed. "I finally found you," he whispered, before leaning towards Lupin.  
  
*I want to drown in the destiny called love*  
  
*You're forever to me,...* 


End file.
